¿te odio? Tal vez… solo un poco
by Anyy
Summary: Rose, Rose… Rose. Princesa del hielo, experta en esconder sus sentimientos. Rota, se rompe frente a sus ojos. Roto, se rompe junto a ella. ¿Emmett?, perdón dice con voz pastosa, él levanta la vista y hace amago de sonrisa. Soy fuerte, no te preoupes


Llora, aunque las lágrimas que tanto anhela jamás inundan su rostro ni manchan sus mejillas. Llora, aunque parece no surtir ningún efecto. Y se conforma –hace años que lo hace- con los sollozos secos y el nudo en la garganta que jamás se va, que nunca desaparece.

Y se rompe: fría, sola, imprecisa.

Y quiere gritar y lo hace y quiere morir y no puede.

Agonía.

Así es como él la encuentra aquella noche lluviosa. La mirada perdida en puntos indefinidos, llenando sus ojos del frio y el calor, de caleidoscopio de emociones, con las piernas de gacela apretando su pecho, con el cabello que nunca parece imperfecto cayendo en cascada sobre su hombro derecho, con las manos y las uñas pintadas de un suave rosa apretando con fuerza sus antebrazos.

_«Rota», _piensa y no puede dejar de imaginarse a una bella muñeca de porcelana destruida en el piso.

Y se acerca, los pasos resuenan en el frio silencio que parece ajeno, –todo parece ajeno, menos ella- lo suficiente como para caer arrodillado frente a ella.

Por un momento temé que vaya a desaparecer como un ángel en una visión y es que piensa que tanta belleza rodeada de tristeza no puede ser verdad.

_«¿Rose?» _se escucha cuestionar y se siente ajeno, a ella y a él mismo. Un espectador que observa desde la tribuna una horrible escena dramática llorando en silencio.

Temé que no responda, que esté lo suficientemente perdida en su mundo que ya no le sienta, pero la mirada dorada se posa en sus ojos y una chispa de reconociendo pasa por ellos, él toma sus manos que no ponen resistencia al contacto y las acaricia, círculos con los pulgares y figuras inverosímiles justo después.

_«Emmet» _murmura después de lo que parece una eternidad.

Necesidad, dolor, rendición, te amo, te odio, muero... Todo eso destilan las cinco letras de su nombre, hueco, sin vida en los labios de ella.

Él trata de sonreír, pero no puede.

Roto, ahora se siente roto.

Y la abraza, ¿Qué más hacer? Sus brazos reconociendo su cintura, las manos de ella acariciando su cabello. Se mecen al compas de sus respiraciones, se entrelazan, se unen.

Momento perfecto para decir _«te amo»,_ pero ella no lo dice ni él lo espera.

_«Lo intento de verdad, pero no soy feliz» _murmura ella al fin y él se separa lentamente, duele, quema cada silaba dicha en ese momento. Sin embargo lo peor no es eso, lo peor es que muy dentro de sí siempre ha sabido que ella no lo es.

_«Lo sé» _contesta sonriendo conformista.

—_Yo daría todo, todo lo que tengo y lo que soy por dejar esta vida que tanto odio, por cuidar de un pequeño, por escuchar la palabra mamá salir de sus labios—le dijo un día sin observarlo siquiera, él no necesito más que eso para poder leer el mensaje oculto entre líneas —te dejaría, dejaría todo lo que tenemos y que tanto amo, si eso me permitiera tener la oportunidad de ser madre—. _

Frio, real, palpable.

Ese es el problema, que él en cambio si es realmente feliz, que él en cambio la ama por sobre todo y todos.

Que él dejaría todo lo que tienen y se haría a un lado si eso le permitiera ser libre y cumplir sus sueños.

Una vida sin ser vida, una muerte sin ser muerte. Limbo, palabra no ajena a sus labios.

_«Te quiero»_ dice al final, las palabras sobran pero ella siente la necesidad de decirlas.

Él en cambio, hubiese deseado que no salieran jamás de sus labios.

_«Yo más» _ contesta y ella no lo refuta, sabe que es verdad. Que él la quiere mucho más de lo que ella nunca lo querrá.

—_te salve, ¿lo recuerdas? Te salve porque verte me hizo recordar la vida __que nunca tuve, el hijo que siempre desee y la vida que tanto envidio, y tú pensaste que era un ángel, ¿verdad? No te dabas cuenta que no era buena y que todo era más mi deseo egoísta de tenerte a mi lado que tu vida misma— te confesó entre sollozos. _

—_Aja—contestaste sin poder evitar el tono amargo, siempre lo supiste. _

—_No soy ningún ángel, no lo soy Emmet—aclara como si aun hiciera falta y tú asientes sin querer contradecirla. _

_Porque claro que sí, ella es tu ángel en todos los sentidos. Porque claro que sí, ella te salvo aun a pesar de que solo lo hiciera por ella, lo hizo al fin y al cabo y porque claro que sí, la amas, esa es respuesta suficiente. _

Tal vez eso es lo más malo de todo, sus ideales, sus mascaras atrofiadas y gastadas que jamás abandona hasta que incapaz de continuar se rompe, y deja de importar su belleza, su cabello rubio y sus piernas de gacela porque termina aceptando que nada de eso le llena.

_«No deseo hacerte daño» _murmura, Emmet cierra los ojos.

Yo tampoco, quiere decirle pero de repente ese nudo en la garganta se hace grande, más grande de lo que puede controlar.

Llora, sin lágrimas claro, pero con sollozos que alivian su alma.

Ahora él se ha vuelto el débil y ella la fuerte.

_«lo siento» _dice ella, acariciando con delicadeza su cabello.

El frio aun no se ha ido y cala hasta los huesos.

No es lo que yo pensé ni lo que ella pensó, piensa Emmet, así nos toco vivir, así nos toco estar.

No es culpa de ella ni culpa de él que tanto la quiere, no es culpa de nadie aunque si tendría que culpar a alguien, culparía al destino.

Cruel, despiadado, aburrido. ¿Qué quieres Emmet? ¿Tener a tu alma gemela a tu lado y sufrir más de lo que jamás lo harás en la vida o no tenerla y evitar el dolor?

Sufrir, sí, él prefiere sufrir a su lado que no tenerla.

Es egoísta, es complaciente, es Emmet y ella es Rose. Es amor y odio a partes iguales, son sonrisas ajenas y momentos prestados.

Noventa por ciento de _te amo_, de nena y osito, de risa y felicidad y diez por ciento de dolor, de momentos así, ambos en el piso, ella diciéndole cuan infeliz es y él aceptándolo.

—_¿te cansaras de mí Emmet? ¿Lo harás? ¿Algún día te hartaré tanto y te heriré tanto que terminaras abandonándome?—._

—_Nunca, nunca Rose—contestas y es verdad, no crees que sea posible—¿Y tú Rose, algún día terminaras hartándote de mí?—cuestionas y ella sonríe juguetona._

—_Nunca, nunca Emmet—contesta antes de besarte. _

Y desea que se cierto, que ella jamás lo abandone.

¿te quiero? Sí, claro que sí.

¿te odio? Tal vez… solo un poco.

—_¿y que es la vida sin sentimientos como el odio? A veces te quiero y otras de odio, a partes iguales me desesperas y me alimentas, tú lo sabes, claro y yo también. _

Aja, él lo sabe mucho mejor que nadie.

Y está feliz con eso, porque al final de día. Rose seguirá siendo Rose.

Rose que vive en los sueños que ya no tiene, Rose que ilumina los días nublados y Rose que arregla su auto cuando este se descompone.

Rose, Rose… Rose.

Princesa del hielo, experta en esconder sus sentimientos.

Rota, se rompe frente a sus ojos.

Roto, se rompe junto a ella.

_«¿Emmet?, perdón» _dice con voz pastosa, él levanta la vista y hace amago de sonrisa.

_«Soy fuerte, no te preocupes» _contesta esperando que sea suficiente.

Y ella sonríe antes de besar uno de sus hoyuelos y acariciar su barbilla.

Aun se siente débil, mucho muy débil. No cree que sea capaz de levantarse.

Y se besan, lento, caprichoso, doloroso.

Soy tuyo y tú eres mía ¿vale? Vale, sí, soy tuya. Parece decirle cuando sus lenguas comienzan a danzar y reconocerse.

Ella es la primera en romper el beso, la mirada baja, las manos dejando de acariciar el cabello y posándose en cambio en su plano estomago.

_«Quiero estar sola Emmet» _murmura, dándole a entender que aun no se siente bien, que necesita luchar contra su propio dolor y agonizarse en su propia miseria.

Él desea quedarse, de verdad lo desea, pero no lo dice ni tampoco se permite mostrarlo.

Se levanta observando a su chica arrodillada en el suelo.

Te quiero, trata de decirle con un pie afuera del cuarto y con el otro aun adentro sin poder alejarse, pero no lo dice.

Eso hará todo más difícil.

_« ¿Quieres ir de caza esta noche?, hace mucho que no vamos nosotros dos solos» _cuestiona en cambio, Rose hace amago de sonrisa y asiente.

_«Me encantaría Osito» _murmura, Emmet suspira.

Y dándole una última mirada se va.

¿En cuantas veces puede romperse un corazón y aun así seguir amando?, Filosofo, diría Edward burlón, sí estuviese leyendo sus pensamientos, o tal vez se sentaría a su lado comprendiéndolo, después de todo para él y Bella tampoco es fácil.

Una, mil, diez mil, un millón de veces, su corazón se ha roto.

Y aun sigue amando.

¿No dicen que en el amor siempre hay alguien que ama más que el otro?

Te toco a ti Emmet, no hay mucho que hacer.

Piensa.

Solo piensa.

Rose, Rose… Rose.

Suya.


End file.
